


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cafe AU, Coincidences, F/F, Fate, I deleted half the tags cause I changed my mind about where I want this to go LMAO, Lesbians, Smut, i can’t think of tags help, like power play?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a rough breakup that shakes up Jackie’s entire world, she needs someone to help her get back on track. Maybe the girl with the pretty blue eyes will be the one to do that.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Gigi Goode, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox, Jan/Jackie Cox
Comments: 35
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you guys like this, I really really love Jankie and thought I’d contribute some more to the ever growing fic collection. Please let me know if this is garbage or if you want more, your comments truly make my entire week <3

Jackie curses to herself and slams on the breaks just as the light turns red.

Relaxing back into her seat, Jackie momentarily shuts her eyes, absorbing the drawl of the exhaust pipe, the pulsing beat of some late night club tune playing on the radio, the sound of the inner-city traffic; always relentless and inescapable, regardless of what time it is. The sounds all blend together to form a sort of white noise.

Her phone buzzes, once, twice, then again, joining the symphony. Jackie pulls herself out of her trance-like state to mute the phone and toss it on the passenger side seat. She doesn’t ignore the messages because of the road laws, for she’s done things far more morally compromised than answer a text while stuck in traffic, but because she knows exactly who they are from.

The moment she saw Gigi with that other girl, Jackie made an internal promise to herself. She would never look the girl she thought was the love of her life in the eyes again. Instead of making a scene, she silently walked out of the house, their house. The house they had spent months saving up for and weeks decorating. The house where they had spent countless lazy mornings tangled up in each other’s arms, day’s full of bliss, cozy night tucked in by their makeshift fireplace. It’s been one month, 40 missed calls and 74 unread text messages since Jackie packed her things without saying a word and moved out of the house. She wonders how long it will take for Gigi to give up and realise her attempts at contacting Jackie are futile, that she is dead to her. She can go have the hippy girl, ‘Crystal’ or whatever, the one who Gigi spent two hours a week “tutoring”. Jackie tries her best to convince herself that Gigi’s completely gone, a closed chapter in her book, and that she doesn’t care, but she really does care. 

Leaving Gigi turned Jackie’s entire life upside down. It made her lose her grip on reality. She depended very heavily on Gigi. Financially, emotionally, in every way, really. Gigi was only Jackie’s second ever long term relationship, her first true love. Everything had been on an upward trajectory, and when they signed the lease for their very own house was maybe the first time Jackie had ever felt truly content. It makes her want to scream to think all it took was the quirky fashion student Gigi just couldn’t resist fucking to mess everything up. Jackie’s hurt. At first she was angry and resentful, sobbing into her pillow every night wondering why she couldn’t just be enough? But Jackie feels like she’s cried out all the tears in her body, and most of what she feels now is numbness. 

With what little money she had for herself, Jackie could afford the rent for a shitty little studio apartment in Brooklyn, but that money was running out. She’d realised that she would have to stop attending auditions because the income from the theatre gigs she would get here and there just wasn’t enough to support her if she was all by herself. Two days ago she attended an interview for a small, family-run cafe downtown, ‘Top Pot’, who were clearly desperate for new workers and hired her on the spot. Tomorrow is her first day, and she’s dreading it. 

Jackie doesn’t want to think about all of this though, because she can already feel the pit of dread forming at the base of her stomach, which she knows will grow into a black hole which will swallow her up if she allows it to. So she just focuses back on the road. 

The cars just keep on coming, Jackie groans as she realises just how long this could take, she is by no means a stranger to New York City traffic but this is awful even by those standards.

Glancing out of the window, Jackie notices the car before she notices the woman driving it. An old beaten up Fiesta, nothing remarkable, bearing quite a few scratches and divots; marks of many a journey. Her eyes then travel up to meet those of the blonde girl in the car. 

Light blue, piercing, enchanting. 

Jackie wants to look away before it gets awkward or creepy but finds herself transfixed. The other girl also refuses to drop her gaze, to the point where they are staring each other straight in the eye for an almost comically long time, in an unspoken staring contest. 

The other girl loses, chuckling and looking down, then back up at Jackie. There’s a strange sense of familiarity between the pair, none of the weirdness that would normally be associated with staring down a stranger in the car next to yours. So despite everything, Jackie finds it in herself to smile back at her. 

The girl is pretty; beautiful, even, but in a gentle, understated way. She’s everything Gigi is not; her features are as soft and kind as her gaze, and her entire demeanour seems to radiate comfort and positivity. Her fuzzy purple cardigan is adorable in an almost childish way that makes Jackie’s heart swell, but before the two can share another moment, Jackie notices the cars around her begin to move.

The lights turn amber, then green, and Jackie accelerates. 

-

The glaring, red, clock on Jackie’s bed reads 3:46, and she’s wide awake. A million thoughts run through her head, worst case scenarios about how badly she can fuck up her first day tomorrow, how much she misses what her life had been just weeks ago, how much she wishes everything wasn’t so scary and lonely. There’s another thought at the very back of her mind, but Jackie refuses to entertain it. That girl and her fucking blue eyes. 

Jackie doesn’t want to fall for anyone ever again after how badly her last love had hurt her. She tells herself those five minutes she shared with the stranger in the car beside her meant absolutely nothing, that she will never see her again, that she’s just reeling from her breakup and biologically desperate to be loved, but it’s nagging at her. 

It is absolutely no secret that Jackie’s a huge dyke, and a believer in love at first sight. But this couldn’t be love, for all Jackie knows, the other girl is married with kids, or a psychopath, or a Taylor Swift fan.

Groaning and turning over in her bed, Jackie picks up her pillow and holds it down over her head in attempt to block out the deafening volume of her thoughts. 

-

After only two hours of fitful, light sleep, Jackie is roused by the god-awful sound of her blaring alarm. She begrudgingly forces herself to get out of bed. Facing the world is the last thing she wants to do today but she needs this job bad.

There are still a million thoughts running through her head, but the girl in the car is no longer one of them. 

Padding over to the bathroom, Jackie gets a proper look at herself and is frankly disgusted. Her long curls are matted and frizzy from her drawn out night of tossing and turning, there are dark circles under her eyes and her skin has lost that healthy golden glow she’d always been so proud of. 

After applying probably way too much makeup for a daytime job at a cafe and braiding her hair nearly to one side, Jackie is finally somewhat satisfied with her reflection. 

She lingers for a while in the bathroom, practicing the different customer service smiles she plans on using, and lines like “coming right up ”, and “here’s your coffee sir.” She tries to think of it as a theatre job, which is what she really wishes it was. 

Jackie chooses her outfit carefully. Something that screams classy but approachable, mature with a quirky and youthful edge. She opts for a light orange skirt that hits well above the knee and a green long-sleeved button-up top, which will nicely compliment the olive coloured aprons which are the only uniform at the cafe. 

She only finds it in herself to actually step out of the door after she realises she’s already running five minutes late. She curses and grabs her purse, making it her mission to get there on time. 

Jackie doesn’t have enough money for public transport, and her car is no use cause, well, rush hour in New York. So an anxiety-fuelled speed walk is her best bet for getting to her job on time. She wishes she’d chosen anything other than the orange pumps she did, as they were making things a lot more difficult and a lot more painful. 

By the time she reaches the cafe, Jackie is pretty much hobbling. Her breathing is laboured and she’s sweating like a pig, 98% sure all of her efforts put into her looks that morning had been in vain. None of that matters, though, cause she’s 5 minutes early.

-

A little pink bell above the door rings as Jackie steps inside, and she is immediately greeted by an impossibly tall woman with a huge smile, who introduces herself as ‘Brita’. Jackie has to stop herself from making a stupid water filter joke, only because she’s sure Brita’s already heard it about a thousand times before, and Jackie does not want to piss her off considering about three of her own bodies could fit inside of one Brita. She also meets a younger girl with a french accent who’s tall, skinny, strikingly beautiful and called ‘Nicky’. She never seems to really smile but has a chill, laid back energy about her, and Jackie’s relieved that she seems like she won’t be too hard to get along with. 

She’s quickly whisked around the front desk and kitchen. It’s a cute place, painted all light pink and green. Brita gives a rather condescending breakdown of how to use a coffee machine, explains the sizing system and specials, and then tells her the names of some of the most difficult customers- people to look out for. Jackie just nods and smiles, despite the fact that Brita is speaking at a pace that is very difficult to keep up with. 

When Brita finally finishes, and it’s five minutes until ‘Top Pot’ officially opens for the day, Jackie is handed her apron and badge (on which her name is spelled with a ‘q’), and wished the best of luck. Brita reminds her that she’ll be just one room away in the kitchen and always there to help. Jackie just nods and smiles. 

It gets a little awkward just standing by the till next to Nicky in complete silence for five minutes, but Jackie is hesitant to strike up conversation because Nicky looks to be completely unbothered by her existence.  
Just as Jackie is about to clear her throat and comment on the weather or something, the bell on the door chimes.

Jackie turns her head, already plastering on her well rehearsed customer service smile, which quickly changes to an expression of utter surprise when she recognises who just came in. 

As she looks into those blue eyes again, she runs the odds of this ever happening through her brain and wonders why the universe has it out for her like this. 

Jackie registers the exact moment the other girl recognises her, because her face lights up ever so slightly and her smile grows just a tiny bit wider and all the more beautiful. 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone, expect some weird ass posting schedules. Who knows, you may be getting multiple chapters a day or none for months, it adds to the mystery of it all. Anyway, I hope you like it, I’m not a huge fan of this chapter but I’d love to hear what you guys think. Enjoy and please please leave a comment!

Jackie can’t quite believe the crazy coincidence of seeing that same stranger from the traffic jam again. New York is no small town and the last time they had met was on the other side of it. 

The two stare at each other in silence for a few beats, and Nicky glances over at Jackie, raising an eyebrow. 

The blonde girl approaches the counter, and breaks the silence.

“Wow, hi! Small world, huh?” She chirps, and Jackie can’t help but smile. 

“Uh, yeah, small world.” Jackie stutters, and she cringes at the crack in her voice.

Jackie’s well rehearsed lines escape her in that moment, and she just goes back to staring at the girl. The girl stares back. 

Nicki finally clears her throat, “Can we help you?”, she deadpans, sounding almost rude.

The girl blushes, “Sorry, yeah, of course. I’ll have a mocha latte, extra syrup?” 

“I’ll get that for you!” Jackie squeaks before Nicky says anything, and she can see her smirking at her knowingly from the corner of her eye. 

“Can I have a name for that?” Jackie knows this is pointless because the girl is the only person in the coffee shop, but she’s curious. 

“Jan, just Jan”, she smiles.

*Jan*

She likes it. Jackie jots it down on the paper cup as she makes Jan her coffee. 

Jackie finishes the beverage off with a dusting of cocoa powder, and she spends a lot longer on making it look good than she would for any other customer. 

Jackie is somewhat composed and able to string together a sentence again by the time she hands Jan her drink, she laughs, “extra syrup, huh? This has enough sugar in it to knock out a small child”.

Jan giggles before furrowing her eyebrows in mock offence, “let me guess, you’re a black coffee person.”

Jackie nods smugly and Jan responds with a playful eye roll.

“Psycholath. Plus, the caffeine isn’t enough. I also need the sugar rush to get me through the day.” 

Jackie laughs and gestures at the cup, “Maybe if there was actually caffeine in there you wouldn’t need it.” 

Jan just wrinkles her nose in response, and wishes Jackie a good day, telling her she’ll be back if the coffee’s any good, before turning on her heel and leaving. She has the with the tiniest bounce in her step, and Jackie could swear she didn’t notice that when she first walked in. Deep down, Jackie is desperately hoping that Jan loves the coffee because the of prospect seeing her again makes Jackie happier than it should, the happiest she’s been since breaking up with Gigi. Jackie feels the need to remind herself that she is absolutely not going to let herself fall for Jan. 

However, primal lesbian side of Jackie can’t help but stare at Jan’s ass in that tight little denim skirt as she walks out, which Nicky notices with a snort. Jackie’s blush deepens, and she mutters a “what?”.

“Cut the crap dear, you’ve been practically drooling this whole time.” 

Shocked by her bluntness, Jackie huffs at Nicky, “it’s not like that.”

Nicky rolls her eyes, “if you say so”.

Jackie is left embarrassed and redder than ever. 

“How do you know her?” Nicky suddenly seems interested in Jackie, who can tell that she’s just desperate to play the matchmaker.

“I don’t.”

Nicky doesn’t take that as an answer and stares Jackie down, prying with her eyes.

“Seriously, I don’t, I saw her in my car last night and I guess we kinda had a moment, I don’t know.” Jackie mumbles the last part, and Nicky finally seems satisfied.

“You should’ve asked for her number, I’ve never seen a straight girl who wears purple doc martens.”

“Maybe I’m straight”, Jackie offers, getting slightly annoyed at all the conclusions the other girl is making, but Nicky only responds with a cold laugh. “Plus, I’m not dating right now.” 

“Bad break up? Come on, getting laid is exactly what you need right now now.” Nicky states matter-of-factly.

This pisses Jackie off. She doesn’t want the unsolicited advice, and she definitely doesn’t appreciate the crass, offensive way it’s being delivered. Nicky knows nothing about her, she has no idea what Jackie had with Gigi. 

“It’s none of your business.” Jackie snaps, and she almost feels bad when she sees how taken aback Nicky is by her tone. An awkwardness settles over them, and Nicky says nothing.

Jackie is more than relieved when two customers walk in at the same time, saving her from the uncomfortable situation. A teenager with an annoyingly complex order that Jackie has to ask for her to repeat like, three times, and an older lady that Nicky handles who’s apparently a regular and is wearing the mostly painfully hideous tiger-print jumpsuit that Jackie’s ever seen. 

-

The rest of the working day goes by quickly, it’s a simple routine, and she’s lucky enough to not encounter any of the ‘difficult customers’ mentioned to her. She sometimes goes over to the kitchen to help Brita bake some muffins for the display when the flow of customers slows, and Nicky takes over at the front. 

At the end of the day, when Jackie goes to get her stuff together to leave, she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Nicky, with her expression softened to one that looked almost foreign on her face. She looks sheepish.

“Look, I’m sorry for poking at you like that, it was unprofessional. You’re right, it’s none of my business”.

Jackie smiled softly, “That’s okay, I’m sorry for snapping. It’s just a bit of a touchy subject, there’s no hard feelings.”

Nicky looks relieved and nods understandingly, smiling ever so slightly, the first genuine smile Jackie ever sees from her. 

“I also like your skirt, very chic.” Nicky says, letting go of the vulnerability she had just let peek through and going back to her previous cold, European demeanour. Jackie doesn’t mind, it’s somewhat endearing, and she’s very flattered to be receiving a compliment on her fashion from a girl who looks like she’s been pulled straight from the covers of Vogue. 

“Thank you!” Jackie smiles. 

Inspecting the garment further, Nicky remarks, “I’m going to have to buy myself one, where did you get it?” 

Jackie feels her face fall and hopes Nicky doesn’t notice, Gigi sewed her that skirt as a present last Christmas. 

“It’s thrifted, sorry”, Jackie lies with a frown, “no tag”.

Nicky tuts, “such a shame”. 

-

Jackie’s back at home, but it doesn’t feel like home. She’s convinced nothing will ever feel like home again after abandoning the house she’d worked pretty much her whole life for. The house that she’s sure Gigi’s using to house Crystal in her absence, the thought makes her sick to her stomach. She’s never going back, she is determined to succeed and to prove that she can survive without Gigi, in fact, do more than survive. She doesn’t know who exactly she is proving it to, though. 

Jackie lies back onto her couch, and takes a moment to truly reflect on everything that’s taken place in the last month. Getting cheated on, moving out of her dream home, leaving behind her dream career, being left with only her shitty little car and the money in her wallet. 

After a lot of thinking, Jackie realises that she misses her old life a great deal more than she misses Gigi. The thought makes her feel guilty, but she quickly realises she doesn’t owe Gigi shit, she doesn’t deserve her pity. The thing is, Jackie is positive that she was in love with Gigi. They had been together for so long that she was pretty much all Jackie knew, so she’d just drawn the conclusion that Gigi was “the one”, the love of her life. They had lots of laughs, deep conversations, and great sex. There was a lot there, and on paper it had been a great relationship, minus the whole cheating thing. Jackie begins to realise that there was also something missing, though. The “spark” that’s always described in love songs, the butterflies, the feeling of being completely swept off your feet. Those feelings were there in the beginning, but somewhere along the line they must have fizzled out. Maybe those feelings never really last, that they are really just a fantasy invented by people with expectations far too high, like Jackie.

The realisation shakes Jackie. It leaves her equal parts confused, relieved, and hurt. She never once questioned their relationship in this way. She always thought everything was perfect and all she could ever need or want. Gigi was all she ever had; maybe a couple friends from work but no one close, her schedule had been very busy when she was still performing and she never really thought to spend any of the free time she had with anyone other than Gigi. It frustrates Jackie to think that she would be so much less lonely if she hadn’t been so wrapped up in how perfect she thought her life with Gigi was. 

The thought of ever getting “back on the horse” terrifies Jackie. She questions wether it’s too soon, the thought of giving herself over to someone new so soon after she had been hurt as badly as Gigi hurt her is a very scary one. 

Maybe Nicky was right, maybe it is too soon for another committed relationship but having some fun could help take Jackie’s mind off everything. Jackie was never one for casual sex, but feels like she at least owes some relief to her body, which she’s been neglecting for far too long. 

As a serial overthinker, Jackie very rarely does things impulsively, but her trip to the club a couple blocks away is an impulsive one. 

She puts on a pink minidress that is scandalously short, something she wouldn’t even dream of wearing if her goal wasn’t solely to get laid. She carefully unbraids her hair, which now falls in rich ringlets down her shoulders and back.

With one final glance in the mirror, Jackie’s out the door. 

-

It’s a short walk to the club, and as soon as she gets inside she regrets leaving her house. It’s hot and musty, and she has someone pressed against every side of her. The music isn’t even good, it’s some shitty club mix that’s all buildup and no beat drop. 

The drinks are outrageously priced, so Jackie opts out of that, and after a second guy who reeks of alcohol tries to grab her, she changes her goal from sex to getting the fuck out of there.

Sitting on the curb outside, she’s disappointed in herself for not even being able to follow through with her plan. She sits and waits there on the curb for no particular reason other than that she doesn’t feel like walking back home in her stupidly high heeled shoes yet. 

Jackie, despite being only twenty seven, feels unbelievably old seeing the groups of friends enter the club. Laughing, screaming, singing together drunkenly because they were smart enough to drink something at home so they wouldn’t have to pay $20 for a fucking margarita. It’s depressing to see young people in their prime, and it makes Jackie feel like she missed her own. 

Just as she’s about to pull herself together and walk home, Jackie spots a face in the crowd gathering outside the bar that makes her stop in her tracks.

It’s fucking Jan. Jan with the blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan turning out to be a dom top is the biggest literary twist in the history of the world and a complete cultural reset. Even I didn’t see this coming. Remember to leave comments my lovelies <3

Jackie’s convinced she either has a stalker or is in a movie at this point. 

Three times. She’s bumped into the same girl three times in three different parts of the city across the city across the span of two days.

Jackie looks over at Jan, who’s clad in a figure-hugging blue slip dress and is animatedly describing something to one of her friends she’s standing with. She’s all wide eyed and flailing her arms around, Jackie thinks it’s the cutest, and stares for a bit before she realises how creepy she’s being and averts her gaze. She debates wether or not to approach Jan. The last thing she wants to do is pull her away from her friends if she came out to have fun with them, so she decides against it.

Jan doesn’t notice her, and walks onto the dance floor, out of Jackie’s sight. 

It’s getting darker, and the humid summer air is suffocating Jackie, but she just sits back down and keeps waiting on the curb. She feels stupid for not just getting up and going back to her apartment, but if she can sit around wallowing in self pity on her couch she can do it here too, and maybe the tiniest part of her is hoping she’ll catch Jan on her way out. Jackie kicks herself for being sexually frustrated enough to be willing to wait on a dirty curb for hours just for the chance of seeing a possibly straight hot girl again. 

After a while, Jackie pulls out her phone and decides to finally block Gigi’s number. She doesn’t really know why it’s taken her so long, probably cause she’d been so desperate to hang on to the tiniest part of Gigi, even if it was just her name popping up on Jackie’s screen with text after apologetic text she would ignore. 

There’s a weight lifted, and Jackie finally feels free.

-

It’s past midnight, and Jackie’s about to give up. During her wait on the curb she considers going back inside the club multiple times, but ultimately chickens out. 

Disappointed, sweaty, and tights covered in dust, Jackie gets up from the ground to go, before hearing a voice from behind her.

“Excuse me?”

Jackie turns around to see Jan.

“Oh my god, hi!” Jackie pretends to be surprised to see her, so it doesn’t seem weird that she didn’t approach her the first time.

“Hi! I- well, I saw you from in there” Jan nods toward the entrance of the club, “ and I recognised you- It’s like, super weird how we keep bumping into each other- anyway, yeah, I was just wondering why you’re sitting on the sidewalk.” 

Jan’s stumbling over her words and Jackie can tell she’s at least a little tipsy. 

“Well I came here to have fun, but I got tired of not breathing and being groped so I came out here.” Jackie says with a weak smile.

Jan offers her a sympathetic look. “You’re here alone?”.

Jackie nods.

“Me too. Well I wasn’t at first, but now Andrew’s making out with some guy and Jaida’s hooking up with her ex in the bathroom so I’ve been abandoned” Jan  
says with a sigh.

Jackie finds the way Jan rambles to her like they’re already close friends very endearing, the girl clearly has absolutely no shame.

“Hey”, Jan continues, “if you wanna, you should come back in with me, maybe you can still have some fun.” 

“Oh I don’t know-“

“Come on!” Jan cuts her off, gesturing at the sky dramatically, “The night is still young, I’ll make sure you have a good time, promise.” 

Jackie finally gives in to the Jan’s drunken pushiness, and lets her guide her by hand back into the sea of gyrating bodies. 

The music is louder and everyone’s sweatier than ever, but somehow Jan’s presence next to her enforces a feeling of safeness for Jackie. 

Jan makes sure they beeline straight to the bar, insisting that Jackie is currently “too sober to have a good time.” Jackie decides that Jan’s right, and that she can look past the price point for a vodka coke this one time. 

She downs her drink, and as soon as she’s finished Jan grabs her arm and pulls her toward the dance floor.

Before Jackie can object, she has Jan against her, with her hands around Jackie’s waist, moving her hips in tandem to the music. Jackie decides to think *fuck it* and let loose for once, and she can’t tell if it’s the intoxication from the alcohol or from the beautiful girl now grinding against her that compels her to do so.

They dance together, the rhythms of their bodies harmonising in a way that’s magical. Jan’s face is only inches from Jackie’s, and she momentarily forgets how to breathe. 

Jan pulls her even closer until the two are completely pressed together. She leans in toward Jackie, who is sure than Jan’s about to kiss her. She’s disappointed when Jan instead whispers in Jackie’s ear, “is this okay?”.

Jackie nods frantically, too frantically, and Jan giggles at her eagerness. “Yeah, I thought so”, she teases, before leaning in again. 

The second Jan’s lips make contact with Jackie’s, everything feels *right*. Jan tastes like cherries and alcohol, and her lips are impossibly soft. The kiss starts out tentative and gentle, but deepens as both of them grow urgent for more. 

Jan kisses hard, and Jackie’s slightly taken aback by her dominance, but loves it. She’s sucking and biting at Jackie’s lower lip, eliciting breathy whimpers that seem to only spur her on. Jan’s mouth moves down to Jackie’s neck and she’s in heaven. Jackie giggles airily as she nips at the skin by her jaw. Jackie wants Jan so bad, but not here. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Jackie has to shout over the music.

Jan grins and nods, grabbing Jackie’s hand and leading her out just as she’d led her in less than an hour ago.

Looking at Jan’s face, with her eyes lit up and Jackie’s red lipstick smeared across her chin, Jackie marvels at the thought earlier that day she hadn’t even know her name. 

Jackie suggests going back to her place, and Jan is quick to agree. 

-

Jan’s a talker, and the short walk back is filled with funny little anecdotes, flirty comments, countless laughs and even a pitchy, drunken duet of “You’re The One That I Want” from Grease after they both discover their mutual love of theatre. 

Jackie learns a lot about Jan in fifteen minutes. She works as a stage tech at one of the local theatres but dreams of being on stage. She’s also a cat person, a Cancer, someone who believes in astrology, and possibly the most charming, bubbly person Jackie’s ever met. 

When they’re at the door of Jackie’s complex, Jan suddenly stops in her tracks and her smile drops. 

“Oh my god...” she begins, sounding horrified. 

Jackie is genuinely concerned that something could be very wrong. This is the first time she’s seen Jan this serious.

The blonde stares up at her, wide eyed, and grabs Jackie’s arm with a death grip. 

“Oh my god.” She repeats, “I’m so sorry I cannot believe myself. I never fucking asked your name, I don’t know your name, I’m so sorry, I just realised and I’m so embarrassed I cannot believe we made out and I didn’t even ask you your name.” 

Jackie stares at her in disbelief for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles, the genuineness of Jan’s apologetic outpour is adorable, and she’s endlessly amused by the fact they’ve gotten this far too without Jan even knowing her name.” Jackie, it’s Jackie,” she says.

“Ja-ckie” Jan parrots, over-pronouncing both syllables, “I like that.” She smiles sheepishly, “sorry for not asking sooner, it really just didn’t occur to me, I’m an idiot.”

Jackie assures a few times that it’s completely okay and that she’s really not offended before Jan finally seems cured of her embarrassment and goes back to normal, peppy, self. 

They walk upstairs to the third floor, still hand in hand. Jan smiles at the brunette adoringly as she fiddles with her keys, Jackie can see this out of the corner of her eye and it makes her heart soar. 

The second they’re inside the apartment, Jackie’s slammed against the wall with her arms pinned above her head. She is completely baffled by Jan’s ability to go from the sweetest little thing on earth to some kind of succubus sex demon within the blink of an eye, and it’s unbelievably hot.

Jan’s tongue drags along Jackie’s lower lip before moving back down to her neck. She sucks and bites with enough force to leave marks Jackie knows will show up unforgivingly dark the next day. 

“Fuck”, Jackie hisses when Jan nips at a particularly sensitive spot, and she can feel her smirk against her neck in response. 

Jan takes her hand away from Jackie’s wrists and pulls away. The brunette lets out a pathetic whimper at the loss of contact, she needs more, she needs Jan on top of her.

“Bed?” Jan asks playfully, knowing the answer full well.

“Bed.” Jackie whines, and it comes out as more of a plea than a response to the question.

-

Jackie’s back is arched against her pillows and Jan is between her legs, fingers pounding inside of her and tongue flicking at her clit. Jackie’s soaked and she’s covered in hickeys, from her head to her thighs.

The needy whimpers and strings of profanities Jan is eliciting from Jackie’s lips are music to her ears. Jan’s pace is relentless, and she can feel Jackie’s thighs begin clench around her fingers. As Jackie’s moans get louder more high pitched, Jan can tell she’s about to come. She keeps building her up, arching her fingers up inside the brunette to hit that sweet spot that rewards her with the loudest moans. Jackie’s right on the edge, ready to be tipped over by just one more pump of Jan’s fingers, when she suddenly stops. 

Jackie wants to scream at the loss of contact as Jan pulls away from her with an unbelievably sexy smirk on her face. Jackie bucks her hips in the air, desperate for any friction that can reward her with the release she needs so badly. 

Jan crawls up until she’s right on top of Jackie, straddling her chest. 

“Please”, Jackie manages to croak out. 

Jan ignores her, and instead uses her hand to tuck a stray curl on Jackie’s face behind her ear and kisses her on the nose. “Look at you, all pretty and fucked out for me.” 

“Please”, Jackie repeats, it comes out as an incredibly high-pitched whine that makes Jan chuckle.

“Please what?” Jan teases.

“Please, fuck me.” Jackie pleads breathlessly. 

“Again.”

“Please, Jan.” Jackie huffs, exasperated. “Please, I need you.” 

When Jan doesn’t respond in any way, Jackie wants to cry out in frustration. She glares up at the girl on top of her, who just smiles back with mock innocence. Jackie thinks she might explode if she doesn’t come. 

“Jan-?” Jackie begins, but she’s cut off as Jan suddenly lifts her leg and resumes the intense pace in pounding she had set before. Within seconds, Jackie’s seeing white, and screams Jan’s name so loud that she knows her neighbours will hate her for it. Jackie doesn’t care, though, the only thing on her mind is Jan. 

“Jan,” Jackie breathes, coming down from her orgasm and she musters all the strength she can to pull Jan down into a breathless but soft kiss.

“Liked that, baby?” Jan murmurs when they break the kiss, caressing gentle circles into Jackie’s shoulder. She bites her lip and hooks her arms behind Jan’s neck.

“I loved it”, she whispers, “and I’m gonna have to return the favour later”.


End file.
